1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method of manipulating particles, and more particularly, to a device and method for manipulating particles, wherein particles moving in a micro/nanofluidic channel are easily manipulated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in application of microfluidics and nanofluidics, interfacial electrokinetic phenomena, such as electroosmosis and electrophoresis, are widely used.
For example, since it is easy to fabricate an electrode in a lab on a chip device, electrokinetic manipulation of bioparticles such as focusing, trapping, concentration, and separation are widely performed.
However, a conventional device for manipulating particles by using an electrokinetic phenomenon includes a channel only having a dielectric wall and a unit for adjusting an external electric field imposed across the micro/nano channel, and thus it is difficult to manipulate positions of the particles in the micro/nano channel.